


В Аду не крестят

by risowator, W2J2



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Сэм просто очень хотел машину. Свою.





	В Аду не крестят

**Author's Note:**

> Задание спецквеста: зачатие, рождение ребенка; новый период в жизни.

— Стоит мне умереть на несколько месяцев, и Детка превращается в филиал мусоросжигательного завода в Кентукки.

— Дин, ты не умирал, ты застрял у Алисы в Стране чудес. Сам.

— На три месяца!

Дин наполовину скрылся в салоне, и на траву через открытое окно второй двери полетели упаковки от бургеров и пустые бумажные стаканы.

— И я тебя спас! — вкрикнул Сэм в паузу между свистом летящего мусора и ругательств.

— А ради кого я в это ввязался? Кто ныл как беременная сучка «хочу шляпу, как у Шляпника, какой интересный артефакт», — очень похоже передразнил Дин брата с поправкой на голос четырехлетки.

Сэм в такие моменты ненавидел их разницу в росте. Дин ругался, не затыкаясь ни на минуту, а когда вылезал из салона, Сэму приходилось немного наклоняться, чтобы брат орал, не задирая голову вверх. Это выглядело так, будто Сэму стыдно и он стоит, потупившись, что было правдой меньше чем наполовину. Ему было стыдно совсем немного. Он, здоровенный взрослый мужик, до сих пор без машины, потому что Детка ему не светит. Никогда. Можно купить другую — подержанный форд, например, — но это будет не та машина.

— Что, Лосяра, тебя снова журит старший братец? Истосковался, наверное?

Кроули возник, как всегда, внезапно, даже эфиром не потрещал и вспышками не предупредил.

— Чего приперся? — спросил Дин. Он был зол на весь этот и заодно на потусторонний мир.

— Соскучился. Вы вносите в мою размеренную жизнь нотку нездоровой истерики и веселья.

— Съезди на Кони-Айленд, покатайся на каруселях, развлекись за деньги.

— Купи себе сахарную вату или стырь, у тебя отлично получается, — подключился Сэм.

— Только телефон не выключай. А то вдруг к тебе пристанут байкеры, и ты не сможешь отбиться. Позвонишь, мы приедем и набьем им лица.

Кроули скорчил гримасу и засунул руки в карманы. Как будто боролся с собой, чтобы не проклясть обоих братьев. От души, которой нет.

Дин снова упаковался в салон и принялся ругаться на жвачку, в которую вляпался, приподняв сидение.

— Да не я это! — возмутился Сэм в ответ на «твою мать, да сколько же можно, Сэмми!».

— А кто? — Дин вылез, вытирая руки ветошью. — Кто, мать твою, если не ты? Или ты с кем-то трахался в моей машине?

— Ну конечно. В чьей же еще, — покивал головой Сэм. — Ты больше ревнуешь ее, чем…

— А вы не пробовали купить еще одну машину? — поинтересовался Кроули. — Смарт Лосю был бы в самый раз. Облегающий. Цвет — фуксия.

— Свали, — предупредил Дин, но Сэм его опередил, вытащил кинжал и помахал им перед носом Кроули. Тот сделал пару шагов назад и задумчиво сказал:  
— Ума не приложу, почему я до сих пор вас терплю?

Он взмахнул рукой в направлении Сэма, тот сиганул ласточкой за борт Детки, потому что нет веры Князям Ада, и синеватый аморфный зигзаг влетел в правое крыло.

— Ну все. — Дин открыл багажник и вытащил из чемодана огромный арбалет. — Я бы простил тебе многое, Кроули, — начал он, натягивая тетиву. — Но не царапину на крыле Детки.

Кроули виновато пожал плечами и исчез раньше, чем стрела воткнулась в ствол дерева за его спиной.

***

Неприятности у Винчестеров начались чуть восточнее Колорадо при въезде в округ Пайют. Дин вел машину вторые сутки, и хотя братья и остановились переночевать в придорожном мотеле, он чувствовал себя лаймом, выжатым в дайкири.

Детка не слушалась. Видимо, что-то было не так в тормозной системе, хотя Дин и перебрал ее по винтику. Сэм даже пристегнул ремень безопасности, когда машина вильнула в сторону кювета, царапнув днищем по гравию.

— Да что за хрень? — задал он риторический вопрос.

— Понятия не имею. — Дин покрутил верньер бортового приемника, настраиваясь на волну новостей штата Невада. — Такое чувство, что у Детки на шинах тонна грязи или она объелась и потяжелела.

Сэм погладил приборную панель. Машина просто устала, как и они.

С лепреконом, обосновавшимся на заброшенном золотом прииске в Пайюте, братья разобрались за пару часов. На прииске золота не осталось, поэтому лепрекон был не настолько сильным, насколько наглым. Но равных в наглости Винчестерам еще не родилось, поэтому лепрекон взвыл и растаял розовым облаком в лучах заходящего солнца. И тут Детка издала странный звук, будто выдохнула, после чего оба передних колеса со свистом сдулись.

— Колдонул на прощанье, говнюк? — поинтересовался Дин у воздуха, в котором растворился лепрекон.

— Латаем колеса и домой. 

Сэм хотел лечь. Он хотел достать из холодильника пару бутылок пива, узурпировать кровать Дина, впервые за столько месяцев уткнуться носом ему в шею и забыться на сутки.

— Да, — покладисто согласился Дин. Он еле держался на ногах.

Братья быстро закончили с текущим ремонтом, хотя Дин и сетовал на просевшее днище Детки, и поехали туда, где можно было спокойно выспаться — в закрытый от всяких тварей Бункер.

***

Пиво и пицца, купленная по дороге, свели вечер к молчаливому поглощению еды под ток-шоу Опры с актерами саги «Сумерки». Дин размеренно двигал челюстями, Сэм с тоскливым выражением лица пил пиво.

— Романтичные вампиры, — крякнул Дин, устав от воплей в студии. — Куда катится мир?

— М-да, — согласился Сэм. — И оборотни, верные и влюбленные, тоже сюрприз.  
Они бросили коробку и пустые бутылки на столе и разбрелись по комнатам — спать.

Сэм ворочался без сна честных полтора часа. За это время Дин должен был заснуть и видеть десятую азиатскую сиську или чем он там порнушным грезит, когда его не мучают кошмары. Сэм встал и, все же стараясь не дышать, подошел к спальне брата. Тот, как обычно, лежал на спине, даже во сне оставаясь напряженным. Но Сэм рискнул. Скользнул к свободной стороне кровати и, равномерно распределяя вес, медленно опустился рядом с Дином. Сердце колотилось как у подростка. Дин спал. Переждав еще пару минут и осмелев, Сэм наконец-то ткнулся ему носом в шею и с чувством сбывшегося желания отрубился.

Утром Дин, не дожидаясь, когда брат проснется, отправился в гараж. Детка требовала внимания. Он выгнал машину на середину помещения и открыл капот. Мотор ровно урчал, и казалось, еще немного и Детка умчится вдаль без чьей-либо помощи. Никакого сравнения с ее вчерашним поведением.

— И что это было? — спросил Дин. Он решил хоть масло сменить.

Стеллаж с расходными материалами располагался у стены, возле которой они вчера припарковались. Дин потянулся к верхней полке и перевел взгляд на пол, потому что там, у небольшого темного пятна, что-то лежало.

— Сэм, да господи ты боже мой, — тоскливо протянул Дин, поднимая с пола десятидюймовую модель черной Шевроле Импалы 1967 года. — Неужели все настолько плохо.

Он залил свежее масло и пошел на кухню варить кофе.

— Доброе утро.

Сэм проспал до десяти утра, что для него было рекордом. Обычно он вскакивал ни свет ни заря, садился за ноутбук или отправлялся на утреннюю пробежку.

— Доброе. Так, братишка, есть разговор. — Дин поставил перед Сэмом кружку с кофе и аккуратно положил на столешницу машинку, найденную в гараже.

Сэм удивленно приподнял брови:  
— Это мне? Ну, спасибо, конечно.

— Что? — не понял Дин.

— Ты купил мне игрушку? Ты спятил?

— Стоп. Я думал, это ты спятил и купил игрушку.

Братья осторожно встали, стараясь двигаться как можно медленнее. За годы охоты они привыкли, что любой предмет может оказаться не тем, чем кажется. Машинка выглядела безобидной, но откуда она взялась?

— Один в один Импала, — пробормотал Сэм. Он смотался за детектором, решив просканировать игрушку на сверхъестественное. Как только он включил прибор, машинка откатилась назад.

— Нет, ну а чего мы ждали? — философски спросил Дин. — Рождество не скоро, значит, это не подарок, а Троянский конь.

— Маловата она для коня, — не согласился Сэм. — В такую мелочь никакая сущность не вселится.

— На вырост? — не сдавался Дин. Он потрогал машинку пальцем и отправился за пивом.

Машинка тихонько заурчала и поехала в сторону Сэма. Тот вытянул впереди себя детектор, и тут звук мотора изменился.

— Дин! — завопил Сэм. — Она плачет!

— Кто плачет?

— Игрушка. Ну, звук такой, будто она… скулит?

— Облей святой водой. Мне тебя учить нужно?

Сэм щедро плеснул на машинку воды из фляжки, та замерла и вдруг пронзительно загудела.

— Думаю, у нее истерика, — потерянно сказал Сэм, беря игрушку в руку. — Да что же это такое?..

***

Игрушка, которую, особо не заморачиваясь, назвали Деточкой, вела себя отвратительно. Она гудела, скрипела и наотрез отказывалась оставаться одна.

Восстановив события прошедших дней, братья уверились в одном: без Кроули тут не обошлось. До того как лепрекон отправился в лепреконский рай, пересекались они только с гребаным Королем Ада.

— Кроули! — хором заорали братья, когда Деточка в очередной раз выпустила на полированный стол только что закапанную пипеткой тормозную жидкость. — Иди сюда, скотина!

Кроули на «скотину» не обиделся, что сразу напрягло. Король Ада явился на зов, вежливо поздоровался и устроился в единственном кресле, виновато поглядывая в сторону Деточки.

— Твоя работа? — поинтересовался Дин, остервенело полирующий стол.  
Кроули молча кивнул.

— Вот это вот что? — спросил Сэм. Деточка не съезжала с его рук, разве только чтобы оставить очередную лужу тормозной жидкости на столешнице.

— Проклятие предназначалось тебе, Лосяра, — развел руками Кроули. — Заклинание бремени, ничего особенного. Ну, потошнил бы ты неделю, пошалили бы гормоны… Но ты достал, честное слово! Ныл, пока Дина не было, Дин появился — начал ныть, что у тебя нет машины. С чего ты спрятался за Импалой?

— То есть… — Дин даже немного побледнел.

— Договаривай, — кивнул Кроули, доставая фляжку из кармана.

— Это Деткина… детка?! — озвучил Сэм то, во что поверить не мог.

— Вот что тебе опять не так? — устало вздохнул Кроули. — Что тебе все вечно не так, Лосяра? Машинка вырастет и станет большой и сильной машиной, если ты ее не перекормишь и будешь правильно воспитывать.

— Ебануться, — выдохнул Дин.

***

Появление маленькой Импалы пустило под откос все, чем дорожили братья Винчестеры. Их свободу, наплевательское отношение к быту, чистоте и распорядку дня. Деточка настойчиво бибикала, если хотела есть, бибикала, если есть не хотела, бибикала, если пора было отпускать ее на ковер покататься. Ковер подогнал Кроули, которого при помощи пары ангельских кинжалов заставили стать крестным. Он возражал, аргументировал тем, что Король Ада в принципе не может крестить, на что Дин широко улыбнулся и кинул короткое: «Не ебет».

Старшая Импала сбросила заклятье сразу после появления Импалы младшей, поэтому никакого участия в воспитании не принимала. А между тем Деточка росла.

Тирания маленькой машинки достигла заоблачных высот, когда она увязалась за Сэмом, остановилась возле его ноги и заехала передними колесами на мысок кроссовка.

Сэм внял и взял ее на ручки, после чего чуть не оглох от звонкого «биб!».

— Ну чего? — устало спросил он. — Есть? Пить? Кататься? Что мне сделать, чтобы ты заткнулась, а?

Деточка мигнула фарами, потом габаритами и снова оглушительно просигналила.

— Расскажи ей сказку, — посоветовал крестный отец, который на постоянной основе взялся появляться и исчезать в доме Винчестеров. Ему даже портал нарисовали, чтобы не бился головой о защиту на дверях и потолках.

— Да ты шутишь. — Сэм ушам своим не поверил. — Давай, добрый крестный фей, расскажи сам.

Он передал машинку Кроули и отправился пылесосить, потому что детям нужна чистота.

Когда Сэм почти закончил с библиотекой, в нее ворвался воодушевленный и счастливый Дин. 

— Собирайся, в парке оборотень и он охотится! Валим из детского сада!  
Сэм выключил пылесос и рванул туда, где оставил машинку и Кроули.

— И что ты думаешь? — Король Ада трогательно гладил капот Деточки. — Я встал и сказал: «Голосуйте за Кроули!».

Деточка бибкнула и повела дворниками слева направо, что означало полное одобрение.

— Слушай, ты не занят в ближайшие несколько часов? — мило улыбаясь, спросил Сэм. — Нам с Дином нужно отлучиться.

— Папа и мама пойдут убивать злобных тварей, — поведал Кроули машинке. Та встревоженно мигнула фарами. — Нет, не демонов, я бы знал.

— Ты вербуешь нашу машинку? — подозрительно прищурился Дин, возникший за плечом Сэма. — Предупреждаю, если она перейдет на темную сторону, я поломаю Ад.

Деточка громко бибикнула и прижалась бортом к плечу Кроули. Кажется, она была против уничтожения демонов в принципе и Ада в частности.

— Идите, родители-истерички, — милостиво махнул Кроули рукой. — Нам все равно скоро спать, да, мелкая?

— Если бы я этого не видел, в жизни бы не поверил. — Сэм собирал сумку, кидая в нее все подряд. — Главный пиздюк Ада нянчится с машиной охотников. Куда катится мир?

Деточка, которую Кроули опустил на пол, яростно наехала Сэму на ногу пару раз и забибикала, меняя интонацию. 

— Ну что делать, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Родители всегда неправы, а вот крестные правы всегда, потому что рассказывают сказки и дарят подарки.

В руках Кроули появился миниатюрный ароматизатор в виде черепа. Запахло серой и ванилью.

***

Братья ввалились домой еле живые. Они пробегали по парку три часа, грохнули оборотня, замели следы и на обратной дороге заехали за пиццей и высокооктановым бензином, который улетал с безумной скоростью. Деточка росла.

— Дом, милый дом, — промямлил Дин, ставя пакеты на стол.

Он обнял Сэма за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону комнаты, которую отвели машинке. Потому что порой ужасно хотелось закинуть ее куда-нибудь и запереть дверь на замок.

Конечно же они этого не делали.

Кроули встретил их сдвинутыми в линию бровями и приложенным к губам пальцем. Деточка лежала у него на коленях с погашенными фарами, что гарантировало полчаса мира и покоя — она спала.

Дин многозначительно округлил глаза и зашевелил бровями. Кроули так же подозрительно прищурился. Сэм немного затупил. Но не успел Кроули сказать гадость, как Дин уволок Сэма в самую дальнюю комнату.

— У нас есть время для быстросекса, раздевайся, — скомандовал Дин и тут же начал скидывать с себя грязную одежду. 

Сэм не верил ни глазам, ни ушам. У них не было близости черт знает сколько времени, а с появлением Деточки казалось, что не будет никогда.

— Сэмми, ау, Земля вызывает Марс, — Дин помахал перед носом Сэма своими трусами. — Или ты не хочешь, старик? — Дин будто бы сник.

Сэм хотел, очень хотел. Правда, не совсем так, или хотя бы помыться. Но если у них есть только пятнадцать минут, то они все будут для Дина.

— Я не ожидал от тебя такой прыти, — ответил Сэм и, чтобы загладить неловкую паузу, расстроившую Дина, подхватил того под голую задницу и прижал к ближайшему шкафу.

— Не напоминай мне о кроликах, — взмолился Дин, дергая ворот футболки Сэма, чтобы хоть как-то добраться до тела. — Какого лешего ты еще одет.

— Держись, — Сэм дотянулся губами до губ Дина, прижал его покрепче и на удачу пошел искать стол методом тыка. Стол обнаружился спустя пару поваленных стульев и одну сшибленную треногу с чем-то звонким. 

Дин чертыхался, опасаясь, что шум разбудит Деточку, но останавливать Сэма не собирался. Хотя полноценного секса с проникновением у них не вышло, зато Сэм вылизал Дина по самые гланды, и бонусом ему было два офигенных оргазма. 

Когда они вернулись к Кроули, тот демонстративно им подмигнул, достал толстенную тетрадь в кожаном переплете и, открыв ее где-то на последних страницах, черным маркером поставил два плюса. Дин молча вопросительно приподнял брови, потому что Деточка все еще мирно посапывала глушителем. Даже пятнадцать минут без пронзительного бибиканья были наградой.

Кроули отечески улыбнулся и прошептал:  
— Пишу историю грехопадения Винчестеров. Это восемнадцатый том.

— Чтоб ты сдох второй раз, — ласково пожелал Сэм, прикидывая, сколько еще знает гребаный Король Ада.

***

Время шло, Деточка подрастала. Кроули серьезно предложил братьям обдумать его переселение в Бункер, потому что у машинки начался подростковый период. Бортовой приемник разрывался от композиций «Skillet», резину на колесах приходилось менять раз в две недели, потому что Деточка гоняла. Причем обязательно так, чтобы визжали тормоза и ревел глушитель. Дел прибавилось.

Вечером вторника машинка не вписалась в поворот, скатилась с лестницы и перевернулась, и если бы Дину не взбрело в голову пойти в гараж, она так бы и крутилась на крыше, яростно бибикая. Звукоизоляция в гараже была прекрасной.

Сэм закрашивал царапины, начитывая монотонный монолог о приличиях, поведении и лишении кое-кого прибамбасов, от которых — заботами доброго крестного — ломился салон. Дин, проходя мимо, ехидно отметил, что Сэм говорит в пустоту. Фары Деточки горели красным, что указывало на серьезный мыслительный процесс. Она явно обдумывала новую пакость.

— Гнать нужно Кроули от нашей машинки, — сказал Сэм.

— Портит ребенка, — поддакнул Дин.

Деточка мигнула фарами и включила «Highway to hell», наглухо заперев все двери.

Кроули прогнать не получилось. Он заявился с бочкой масла, почти что цистерной бензина и запасом шин на ближайшие полгода.

— Занял бездельников из канцелярии, — пояснил он офигевшим братьям. — Теперь половина из них готовит резиновую смесь, а вторая половина вулканизирует. Пришлось создать вулкан, дымит теперь посередине Ада.

Винчестеры не стали объяснять заигравшемуся в крестного Кроули, что «вулканизация» — это процесс, а не наказание для демонов, но передумали. Потому что наказание для демонов Ада, придуманное Королем Ада, — вполне себе приятная штука.

Деточка с энтузиазмом наворачивала круги вокруг Кроули, потому что шины, масло и бензин — это для предков, это неинтересно. Она уже стала размером с машину из парка аттракционов, поэтому Кроули сел в кресло и опасливо поджал ноги. Деточка могла в порыве юношеской непосредственной радости их довольно чувствительно отдавить.

— Не смей ее баловать! — строго прикрикнул Дин и запрыгнул на стол, потому что Деточка развернулась в его сторону.

— Так, а ну рули сюда, — позвал Сэм. По непонятным причинам машинка его пусть немного, но уважала и, кажется, побаивалась. — Как ты себя ведешь? Что это за «дай-дай-дай», м?

Деточка понуро повела дворниками — сделала вид, что смутилась. И Сэм купился бы, если бы не красный свет фар.

— Остановись и дай крестному отдышаться. Он, небось, утомился грешников мучить.

Кроули сделал невинные глаза:  
— Мамочка наговаривает на доброго Короля Ада! — возмутился он. — Дядюшка Кроули все утро решал дела государственной важности.

— Гадил ангелам в Небраске? — вежливо осведомился Дин. — По ангельскому радио такой вой стоял.

— Это не я, это кто-то из верноподданных.

Деточка бибикнула и врубила на полную громкость «Sympathy for the Devil».

***

Однажды братья засекли Деточку во время задания в Юте. Она искусно пряталась в кустах, забыв погасить фары.

***

Однажды Дин нашел ее на дороге перед Бункером. Машинка ездила по замысловатой траектории, рисуя шинами какую-то руну. И Дин ее наказал, отобрав подаренную Кроули игрушку для заднего стекла, а потом сутки уворачивался от таранящей его Деточки. Это был ее любимый Грешник — так игрушку назвал крестный. Он, когда ее дарил, надавил на плюшевый живот, и из глазниц лысого черепа вылезли налитые кровью резиновые глаза. Деточка впервые встала на два колеса, а затем попробовала подпрыгнуть. Не получилось.

***

Однажды Сэм взял Деточку на прогулку, и она включила ему песню про маму. Сэм растрогался, потому что еще не знал, что на его любимой футболке красуется пятно масла, размером с тарелку.

Масло, созданное в адских лабораториях, не отстирывалось.

***

Однажды…  
Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
